


Wayward Son

by MercyCeleste



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyCeleste/pseuds/MercyCeleste
Summary: My heartbroken fix to the series ending with a HEA for everyone.Dean left to mourn the loss of the angel he loves, and the aftermath of the defeat of Chuck.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Wayward Son

HISHE SPN fiction  
Mercy Celeste

Wayward Son

Dean swiped to answer the video call. Relief flooding his very being enough to make him swerve before he got everything under control.  
"Hey, Dean." Jody smiled at him from the small screen. Her smile turned to a frown. One he also felt with all his being. "Are you driving?"  
"Yeah." He held the phone firmly in one hand and the steering wheel in the other. Baby slowed her breakneck speed as if she knew the urgency had passed. "Uh… where the hell have you been? I've been trying to get you on the line for hours."  
"Sorry, we were out of range." Jody scrubbed her face with one hand. A dark-haired female walked behind her and waved.  
"Hey, Dean," she called out.  
"Hey," Dean called back. "Who was that?"  
"Alex," Jody replied, looking behind her. "She just got off a double shift, she's heading to bed."  
More relief washed over him. He eased off the gas. The burning pain in his shoulder throbbed. He ignored the pain and smiled. "And the other girls?"  
"They're around. Patience is studying. First year in college, you know."  
"And Claire?" Of all the girls, Claire worried him the most.   
"She and Kaia are picking up pizzas. It's been a long day."  
"Yeah. Tell me about it?"  
She sighed. Turning serious. "Dean… they're all gone."  
Dean hit the gas. The burning in his arm turned to sizzling. "What? Who's all gone? Donna… have you heard from Donna? What about Bobby… Charlie?"  
Jody looked puzzled. "Dean, Bobby died. Years ago. You know this."  
He did. "Not that Bobby… the other--" Her eyebrows raised in confusion. "Okay… yeah, never mind. Donna? What about Donna? Sam saw her last…"  
The door behind Jody opened and a blonde appeared behind Jody's shoulder. "Soup's on."  
"Soup? I thought we were having pizza?" The dark-haired girl with Claire said.  
"We are, it's a… you know what, never mind. Pizza's here." Claire sighed and leaned into the frame… "Hey Dean?"  
She looked happy. Really happy. Unlike the last time he'd seen her before they pulled Kaia off that hell hole planet. "Did Jody tell you… there're no monsters. Nothing. Zip. I've been making the rounds. Nobody's seen anything. It's like they all just ceased to exist."  
The grin on her face was infectious. "Nah, we hadn't gotten that far along yet." He fought to hang onto the phone while his shoulder wanted to burst into flame. He slowed and pulled onto the shoulder. He cut the engine and sat there holding his shoulder with one hand and the phone with the other.  
Claire tried to look around the car. "Hey, where's Sam?"  
"I dropped him with Eileen. They have some… uh… catching up to do." The boy had been about to blow a gasket to get to her.   
"Hot damn. About fucking time." Claire crowed over the phone.  
"Claire… language." Jody sighed and shoved her adopted daughter out of the way. She sounded every bit the stern mother, but she smiled. Laughing, she winked when Claire's blonde mane was out of the frame. "But… yeah, what she said. It's about time Sam put a ring on that girl." The smile faded from her face. "Have you heard anything--"  
The brand on his arm pulsed fire through his body. "Yeah… no." He cut her off before she could say the name. "I… don't expect to. You know."  
"Dean?" Jody sighed. Giving him the disapproving Mom look.   
"Look, he's gone. It is what it is."  
"You deserve to be happy too. You know that, right? Cass--"  
"Cass is gone." He squeezed the burning print as if the mere mention of the angel that had put it there set it ablaze. "He's not coming back. And… I'm happy."  
Jody stared through him like he was a windowpane. "You know, for a man who lies for a living… you're a terrible liar."  
He looked away. The stinging in his eyes overpowering the burning in his arm… and his heart. "Yeah, well… What about you? Don't you deserve to be happy?"  
Taken aback, Jody blinked. "I have all the happy I need right here. My girls are all safe and sound… and it looks like I get to give up my side job and focus on keeping the peace amongst the humans around here."  
"Uh, huh. But you haven't heard from Donna?"  
"I've been trying her phone for a couple of days now." Jody averted her gaze as the door behind her opened again.  
And before Dean could blink another blonde mane of hair swam in front of the screen. The phone went blurry then dark.  
Someone squealed. Then the phone was up again, and pointed at the newcomer, her hands cupping Jody's face, her mouth crushed to Jody's lips.  
Jody flailed for a moment, then grasped the blonde to her… and kissed her back.  
"Fucking! FINALLY!" Someone shouted. Sounded like Claire.   
Donna stepped back and Dean saw her cheeks flame pink. "Sorry. I've wanted to say that for a long time. I just didn't know… until…" She turned to face the phone. "Oh, my goodness… did you… I mean."  
"Hey, Donna," Dean shouted into the speaker. "Good to see you D-Train."  
The flush deepened as she took the phone. "Dean? Oh, my goodness. Sam? Is Sam… did he make it home?"  
"Sam is just fine. He's with Eileen." He wanted to ask about the others at the silo. He'd wait until later when hormones were under control.  
"That's… good. Just good." She looked sad. "I was alone. You know." She remembered. "I'm sorry. I looked everywhere. They're… gone."  
Dean nodded. He wasn't surprised, but it still hurt. Hopefully, Jack had sent them back to their world. Hopefully, he'd fixed their world and they wouldn't even remember the hellscape they'd escaped. If Jack was a just god… pain shot through his brain and he squeezed the unhealed brand through his shirt. The kid had fixed everything but that. That he'd left.  
A cruel reminder, Dean guessed. He hadn't asked.  
"Who's gone?" Jody asked… her voice breaking as she composed herself.  
"Bobby and Charlie…" Donna said, dropping her voice to a whisper. Jody still seemed confused.  
"Oh!" Jody said in a high-pitched voice. Her eyebrows shooting into her hairline. "I almost forgot. Bobby's estate has cleared probate. And I did some checking… nothing is preventing you from claiming the property. The lawyers should send you something… if they can find you, that is."  
"Bobby's estate?" It was his turn at confusion. "What about Bobby's estate?" Their Bobby had died so long ago and as far as he knew, without a will, and the property had gone to some unnamed kin.  
"The house, and the salvage business and all of it… he left it to you, Dean. You know this. And I checked, there are no legal complications to keep you from claiming all of it… if you know what I mean."  
"I'm legally dead, Jody. Both Sam and I. Two or three times over. We don't exist."  
She just smiled. "Not anymore. I'll pass on your number to the lawyer… and Dean… the key is where Bobby always left it." She held the phone out at arm's length while her family crowded around her. "Dinner is getting cold. Love you, Dean. Don't be a stranger."  
"I love you guys too," he said when the ladies in his life waved and shouted love yous to him. Jody and Donna waved one last time and he hit end call. The screen went dark.  
He let the phone drop into the seat. He considered calling Sam. The pain in his arm was so strong now, he couldn't breathe.   
Maybe this was what a heart attack felt like. After all those years of Sam warning him about the bacon. Of course, it would be something as stupid as stepping on a rusty nail and getting tetanus or a fucking heart attack that would get him.  
He squeezed his arm and started Baby. He was halfway to Sioux Falls but there was no need to go there now. His girls were all good. Donna and Jody were really good. They didn't need him around messing up what should be an overdue reunion… he sighed.  
He put Baby back on the road to Kansas and the bunker. If the burning got worse, he'd find a hospital and call Sam.  
Sizzling pain sliced through him and Baby ran off the road.  
He sat still, squeezing his shoulder. And breathing. Searching for his heartbeat… and waiting to see his life flash before his eyes.  
His pulse seemed fine. His life, thankfully, didn't do any flashing.  
He slipped his arm from his sleeve and angled the mirror… the handprint throbbed, bloody red, and angry.  
Cass's brand… the one he'd left behind when he raised Dean from Hell… and before he was dragged away to super angel hell.  
The mark burned with each breath he took… punishing him for allowing Cass to die thinking he was unloved.  
Tears fell now. Unbidden. He'd let the only person that ever mattered to him down… Cass had sacrificed himself and Dean couldn't even tell him the truth.  
And the truth was… He was closer to Sioux Falls and he was so tired.   
Baby pointed back the way she'd been heading as if she knew what was best for him.   
And Dean drove.  
Making turns that seemed to appease the burning brand, as if he was playing some sick game of hunt the thimble… turn left the pain flared, turn right it grew cold… he followed the burning until he couldn't see clearly.  
Darkness fell, and he traveled down a lonely road, corn fields dark and green on both sides. The star-filled sky, his only companion… leading him to the--  
What the hell was that?  
A beam of light... The size of the Chrysler building... In the middle of nowhere. Of dazzling brightest white, every color of the rainbow shimmering as he drove closer  
Losing his mind with each mile that passed…  
Dean stopped at the base of the towering impossibility.   
His shoulder on fire… he struggled from Baby and dragged himself to the white-hot flame that pulsed in time with the brand, and…  
Reached into the inferno. And into oblivion.  
He'd died so many times he'd lost count. This time, though, seemed so different. Peace wrapped him, almost as if Peace had arms… The name on his lips, as he passed, a sigh... Sweet relief washed over him, and Dean let go of his mortal coil… as the blinding light consumed him.

Broken Halo

"Hello, Dean."  
~~~~~~~~~  
There were no words spoken. He felt them. The gruff grumble of nine letters stitched together in a way that had always sent his heart racing… but now, he hovered over cornfields, nothing to feel, nothing to see, just nine little letters, broken apart by a comma… that had always meant more than they spelled out.  
"I love you." Dean never spoke. His breath gone. He had nothing left. Just that one truth. The one truth he'd never been allowed to… "I love you, Cass. Castiel. Always, you."  
"I know." Castiel rumbled in his ear. "I've always known."  
"How? When I didn't know." He knew he lied. The same lie he told himself sitting on the floor with blood seeping through his jacket… too stunned to stop Castiel from sacrificing himself.  
Pure energy roiled around him. Warmth settled over the part of him that had once been broken… he clasped his hand over that warmth on his chest. "I feel your love… here."  
Dean's hand pressed against a powerful pulse, but found only his own flesh. "Castiel?" Dean opened his eyes, unaware that he even had eyes or that he'd closed them. A face emerged from the white-hot rainbow beam… one vaguely familiar, yet not human. "Am I dead?"  
The face cocked to the left, in that lost, confused puppy dog way his angel had about him… when he tried so hard to be human… but never would. "Do you wish to be dead?"  
Dean thought dying would hurt. The final death. He thought he'd be ready. He thought he'd accept his fate… when it was time to lay down his weapons and surrender… he thought he'd go out a warrior on the field of honor. The final death would be fighting the fight, he couldn't win. He'd never expected to go like this… he wanted peace. Longed for it… but…  
"Sam?"  
He felt sadness fluctuate around him… as if a living emotion. "Sam will be fine." Castiel's voice wavered. He chuckled, softly, gruffly. "You'll be an uncle in nine months. Sam… has found his peace."  
"An uncle?" Dean felt the stab where his heart once had been. He wouldn't be there to see his brother become a father. He wouldn't be there for Sam's wedding. He wouldn't be there--  
"That makes you sad. Why?" Yoda Cass was back.   
Dean shrugged shoulders, he couldn't feel. "I… just… that was never part of the life. You know that. Children. White picket fences. Living Happily Ever After. Not while--"  
"Jack erased the monsters… for you. Did you not know this?" Castiel queried an arch to his brow, confusion in the blue of his eye. "You were meant to live. You and Sam were meant to have the life you deserve for all you've done for this world. Did you not know this?"  
Dean reached for the strong jaw that emerged from the light void… "If you're not here… what do I have to live for? You left me behind. And I have nothing… Castiel… without you. You said I saved you… but… it was you who raised me from perdition… and kept me from returning. Without you Cass, I would still be what my father made me. Without you… I wouldn't know… that I could love anyone like I love you. Without you… I am nothing."  
Tears like fire trailed over his face. Cold and hot and electric at the same time.   
"You're everything, Dean. Without me, you saved your brother. You saved yourself. You didn't need me."  
"I always needed you. I refuse to live without you. I refuse. Do you hear me?" He turned his gaze to the stars above. "Do you hear me, Jack, I refuse to live without him. I need to be with him."  
Brown hair, soft as feathers, brushed his fingers as he ran his hand over Cass's face. He knew he pulled him close… close enough to kiss.  
"Is that what you want? To be with me in…"  
"The Empty… if I have to… if that's where you are now." Dean looked down at the cornfield, swaying below his feet. "Where are we?"  
"On earth. Somewhere outside Sioux Falls. Your despair drew me back. I felt you… in the Empty. I came as soon as I could. I'm sorry…" Cass arched his other eyebrow, and cocked his head again. "Dean… you can see me? You can hear me?"  
Cornflowers skimmed his boot. He could smell the dark earth, after a summer rain. "Why wouldn't I see you… of course I hear you?"  
"Dean… you could never see my celestial form before. Or hear my real voice." The outer rims of his eye turned a deep sapphire. His lips… the color of rubies-- Dean's feet touched the ground. He held tight to the man who'd lifted him from hell.  
"I just see Castiel."  
Castiel slid his hand inside Dean's shirt and over his shoulder… the brand stopped burning at his touch. "I can remove this."  
He felt Cass's heat where pain had once been. "No… leave it. Please."  
A smile tilted one side of the angel's mouth. "I marked you as mine when I fought my way to you that day so many of your years ago. I was unaware I'd done so… I marked you again… so you wouldn't forget me."  
"I could never forget you… I'm yours, Castiel. If you'll have me."  
"On Earth or in Heaven?" Castiel looked into his eyes, warrior's steel in the blue of his gaze.  
"Yes." The answer so simple, Dean wished he'd said it sooner. "Wherever, however, you want me… I will be yours. On Earth or in Heaven. I'll go to hell for you Castiel. I won't even think twice. Drag me to hell if that is what it takes to spend eternity with you."  
Castiel caressed his cheek with a warrior roughened hand. "I love you, Dean Winchester."   
Lips of purest ruby touched his mouth. Dean closed his eyes and gave in to the kiss he'd never allowed himself to want. His knees gave out, Castiel's arms around him, kept him from falling too fast… damp earth seeped through the knees of his jeans… "I love you so much… Castiel."  
Castiel rolled him onto his back, to love him... The corn waving above them… on earth… in the dirt… with the stars of heaven winking down upon them----

Turn the Page

"Wait… just wait a damn minute. You can't end it like that… Gay love piercing the veil… that's so fucking trite and overdone." Chuck watched the words on the screen scroll past. "I did that before."  
"Oh, and you think that pathetic ending you had saved in file was great?"   
"Better than that… dreck. A circular ending is the perfect ending. That way the boys end up together--"  
"Without all that pesky Wincest stuff… which is certainly implied. Honestly, Chuck… the 360-plot device… that's just lazy writing. If you send them back to the beginning, then what was the point of any of it? And really… the Wincest… just… ick. Sam and Dean deserve better. Dean deserves better than crucifixion… and seriously, you did that before too."  
"Oh, yeah, Becky… you're the expert now? I've been writing since before--"  
"Rebecca." Becky glared at him from behind the monitor. "Yahweh. I will not abide that name a moment longer. My name is Rebecca. I am not some ditzy little fangirl, upset that my ship didn't sail in your narrative."  
Chuck gulped. The eyes glaring holes through him no longer belonged to the sweet, gullible Becky. Fear, like he'd never known, paralyzed him. "Hello, Mother," he squeaked.  
"Is that all you have to say to me, Yewwy? After reducing me to some Deuce ex Machina in this latest monstrosity of an epic disaster you've penned, I would think you could muster more than a pitiful "mother".” She closed the laptop and the story he'd left unfinished disappeared from the screen in his mind.  
He huddled against the wall, the iron around his wrists heavy and abrasive to his now tender flesh. "How are you?"  
"Alive, no thanks to you. My great-grandson, such a lovely boy, my Jackie is… released me from your spell. You know, he reminds me of Joshie before you corrupted him. And watched him nailed to a cross for your sins against humanity. Really, Yewwy? Again? That's the ending you think Dean deserves?"  
"What do you care? You've always been a Sam girl." Chuck wasn't going to discuss this with her. This was his story. He'd write it however he saw fit. "Dean got what was coming to him. And Sam would have gotten his happy ever after with some nameless woman strong enough to stand what was left of him."  
"You nailed Dean to a pole. Just like Joshua, because he wouldn't step into his starring role as Cain. Yewwy--"  
"Chuck or Charles. I'm god. That's the name I chose for myself… that god-awful Yahwey… Little Yewwy from the block… I still haven't lived that down."  
"It's your name. But…" She waved her hand in airy dismissal. "Whatever, Chuckie. I'll allow that one last dignity. You can live out your miserable life with the name of your choosing." She grinned, and Chuck remembered the great and terrible woman she'd been when he'd fucked up as a child. She would grin that grin just before she took his toys away.  
"I'll give our little Jackie credit. He did what I should have eons ago. I naively thought your sister could control you. Her yang to your yin, after all, would balance out the world that emerged at your births. I was wrong. Your father, rest his soul, would be so upset with you."  
"Yeah, well, he was waiting around to reap me. I could feel him closing in, his twisted mouth, breathing down my neck."   
"And that was your mistake. Well, that and giving Dean Winchester, Cain's mark. That, my son, was your fatal mistake. You should have known you'd lose control of Cain without the mark… and he would come for you for what you did to him, and Abel. You should have known that even that mark would not control Dean. He's too strong. Stronger even than Cain. Dean was never going to allow you to corrupt Sam like you did Abel."  
"Abel should never have fallen in love with his brother. Cain would have been fine if he'd just--"  
"Loved you as you'd planned. I mean, my god… uh, no pun intended, Chuckie, they were your children. Adam and Lilith… twins, born of the same clay. Lilith refused to play your little incest game and ran for her life. So you sicced Luci on her. Gave Adam a subservient little mouse of a woman. But Lilith loved Luci… and he saw you for what you were. A little boy playing daddy. Manipulating his children. He gave them free will in the garden and you banished them. Like you banished him."  
"He brought that on himself. He thought he would make a better me. He thought he could make a master race with Lilith… and all he got were demons to plague my perfect world."  
"One man, one woman. How in the hell… pun not intended… did you think that was smart? Six children, to breed with each other. Abel loved Cain and Lulu… but you couldn't have that. Cain couldn't love his brother in the way you wanted him to love you… so you corrupted Abel, and blamed it on Lucifer… you cursed them all because you are a jealous, petty, little boy. I cleaned up that mess as best I could. I cleaned up the flood nonsense too. I split the world into contents in an attempt to curb the inbreeding… and you forgot and went off to other worlds to play. If I'd known you'd imprisoned Amara… how could you, Yewwy… forgive me… Chucky… she was your sister?"  
"She was a jealous goody-goody who wanted to break my toy--" he sighed. "Look, mother, I didn't understand myself then. I do now. I need love. I need strong… male… love. To keep me--"  
"Bullshit, Chuck, you have daddy issues. Just saying, son."  
"Well, if my dad had been part of my life… and not waiting around to send me to the empty… then maybe I wouldn't be like this."  
"You were born like this. This obsessive desperation you have for these boys… you went after Joshua, knowing he was your son, your actual blood and flesh son, created the old-fashioned way… and lying to poor Mary about just the tip not taking her virginity… that was a dick move, Chuck. And poor Judas could not resist Joshua… not that I blame him, that boy was gorgeous, with his skin like fine silk…" she fanned herself. "Your jealous meddling cursed Judas and created the vampires… because you wanted your own son, and your son loved Judas and that Mary... And now…" she stopped speaking, the light of all creation swirling in her alabaster eyes… "Oh, my, dear fucking… Chuckie what is it with you and women named Mary? For the love of… well, you… tell me Dean Winchester is not your son?"  
Chuck looked away. Oblivion raged from her eyes. When she was this angry, she could see past his carefully crafted defenses. "John Winchester, a direct descendent of Abel… one of the chosen vessels of Mikey… the son you pitted against your most beloved son… John Winchester, the spear of God… to lead Mikey into battle with Lucifer. Oh, my, god… Dean, so much more powerful than John, and Sam… the younger, softer, brother… like Lucifer in every way… you did… how could you?"  
"It wasn't like that. Not really. They were just so beautiful… it would be poetic… the son of a Man of Letters and the daughter of the most powerful hunters… imagine the offspring they would beget… And oh, they are both beautiful, powerful… the perfect killing machines. And Dean… his broken soul… I couldn't help myself. I tried so hard to lead him to the light. Sam kept pulling him to the dark. Light and dark… all wrapped up in this obsessive co-dependency with each other it was almost…"  
"Biblical?" She offered the word that escaped him.  
"Yes, biblical. Cain and Abel. Michael and Lucifer."  
"Amara and Yahweh."  
"Yes, exactly." He agreed… "Wait?"  
She laughed. "You created your own destruction, Son. The seed of your loins or not, you wrote yourself into their story, and if it wasn't for Castiel… and Jack… they would have played their roles to a tee… Lucifer would have seduced Sam, as was the plan. Michael would have found a weak and controllable Dean. And in the end, you would have your sons fight for your love… but Dean was too strong. Castiel remembered his origins, maybe not completely… My sweet Cassiel demoted from archangel, and brainwashed for daring to love humanity more than you… saves humanity by loving God's chosen one… so yes… Gay angel love saved Dean Winchester. And you, my son, will not impale him on a rebar spike. And my sweet precious Sam will not suffer the torture of his brother dying in his arms, ever again. And that is how this story ends because love isn't about blood. And petty little fanboys don't get to decide who Dean Winchester can love."  
"Mother… Supernatural is not a chick flick."  
Celestial furiosity swirled in her eyes. She walked around the desk and opened the laptop.   
"Oh baby, boy, Supernatural was always a chick flick. Two hot, badass men saving people, hunting things, in a classic muscle car… all you boys don't know a damn thing about women if you don't know we love us a broken bad boy hero to live vicariously through, to lust over… to… love enough to recognize the love of our bad boy's life when we see it. We loved him enough to want him to have his happy ending… with the angel who fell for him… literally. If that's not a chick flick, I don't know what is."  
"Dean is too… emotionally constipated, to ever admit what he feels for Castiel is anything more than brotherly… you can lead a whore to the angel but you can't make him bi."  
His mother cracked her fingers and the screen in his mind flickered to life. "Wanna bet?"  
And with an evil gleam in her celestial eyes, Becky… Rebecca did what she did best---

Ready for Love

The creamy flesh of her thighs parted, and Sam trailed his tongue…  
"Mother!" Chuck tried to shut off the image in his mind that started as words, but became high definition, large screen action of Sam Winchester about to get down and dirty.  
She laughed, an unholy sound, as the image faded. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Sam will always be my favorite… but yes, this is about Dean. And this is the HEA, he deserves.  
The screen rolled again. Mere words now becoming clear images of Dean Winchester, dressed in a tight t-shirt, a flannel shirt tied around his waist over jeans, and the scuffed brown boots he loved, pressed to the ground, in a cornfield, after an early summer shower. A nude, glowing, Castiel hovering over him. His lips an incredible shade of red, his eyes the celestial blue of heaven… gazing into Dean's spring green earthly eyes.  
"They really are perfect for each other," Rebecca sighed. "Two beautiful souls. One of heaven the other…" She sighed deeper and fanned herself. "So, is Dean a big old needy bottom, or is Castiel about to find the softer side of his warrior self?"  
~~~  
"Cass," Dean moaned into his angel's mouth. Hot lips grazed his own, and Dean thought he'd died. "Kiss me again. I don't think it's ever been…" He opened his eyes, the frilly tops of… corn… waved in the breeze above him, an inky sky dotted with stars watching as he ran his hands along his angel's body. Over the heated skin along his spine to grip his very round ass.  
Awareness sizzled along the same path as lust. That awareness overriding lust. "Cass… you're naked."  
"That is typically how this is done, is it not?" Cass stopped kissing him, he opened his eyes and Dean saw heaven in his gaze.  
"Uh… hmm." He cleared his throat. Torn between stripping his clothes off and… well, "Cass, we can't."  
Castiel's beautiful face grew distant. And for a second Dean thought he'd done something wrong. That he'd fucked this all up. Again. He looked around for the goo that had swallowed his angel for daring to be happy.  
"We're in a cornfield." Castiel cocked his confused puppy dog eyebrow and looked around. His exploring gaze ending on Dean where he held him to the ground with hands Dean couldn't… wouldn't resist. "Interesting. Why are we in a cornfield?"  
"I don't know man, I was driving, and then I was floating in a tower of light." Dean lay beneath him in no hurry to get up. Even if he did, he had nowhere to go. "It's very quiet out here."  
Cass looked into the sky. Almost as if he was looking for something specific. "I see," he said, his voice gruff, almost angry.  
"What do you see? Are you in trouble?" He waited for some supernatural force to sweep in to take Cass away from him. Again. "For… for loving me? Because Cass--"  
"Hush, Dean." Castiel, the angel, growled. Every part of Dean's body went on high alert. Castiel stopped staring at the sky and gave him that confused puppy look. That morphed into the Castiel studying him look he hadn't seen since so long ago he couldn't even remember. "Your manhood is engorged."  
"Well, yeah…" Dean felt his face turn to flame. "A naked angel is sitting on my dick. It's…"  
"Confusing?" Cass studied him a little longer. "I can see how this could be confusing. I think I am confused too. I wasn't aware of a sexual need for you…" Cass blinked. Rapidly. He sighed. "That is not true. Dean. You have aroused a great need in me. Many times. I did not understand for many years. I thought… I thought at first it was a residue of Jimmy Novack's… well, no that couldn't be. Could it?"  
"I don't know, Cass, are you saying Jimmy was bi-sexual or something? Because…"  
Cass leaned over him and pressed his face close to Dean's. "Are you… bi-sexual, Dean?"  
Dean opened his mouth to deny. To say that… that the angel sitting on his dick was confusing him would be a lie. To say that Cass had always confused him would be… "I don't know. I thought I knew. But… so many times I slept with women when I'd wanted…"  
"Men? Not just me."  
Dean looked away. He couldn't face the truth. He couldn't face Castiel. Castiel gripped his chin with fingers that were like velvet-covered steel. "Don't run from your truth, Dean."  
Dean gazed into Cass's eyes and tried so hard to steady his breathing, and still his racing heart. "I think I might be gay. I'm forty-one years old and I think I might… have always preferred... Boys… uh, men. But I couldn't. My dad would have kicked my ass for even thinking… but, god, Cass. The moment you walked into that barn... I was yours."  
Cass's eyes softened. He pressed his forehead to Dean's. "I fell to earth for you. I love this world… because you--"  
Dean reached for Cass with the one hand, he'd freed. He cupped his face, caressing his cheek with his thumb. "You said that already. Tell me the last part again."  
"I love you, Dean."  
Dean felt the tears prickle his eyes. Cass's face blurred. "I love you too. You were gone before I could tell you. I love you. Castiel. I love you. You're my truth. And… Cass… you saved me too. More than once. More than just dragging me from hell. You saved me… from me."  
Tears glimmered in Cass's beautiful eyes. He released Dean's chin and skimmed his fingers down Dean's belly to grasp that part of him that ached so badly through his jeans. "You love me… sexually? I need to know. If this is the love you want?"  
Dean tried not to arch into his hand. God, he wanted. He wanted Cass to… make him stop hurting. "If that's how you want to be loved. I'm…" god he wanted and he was so fucking tired of denying this want. "Yes, goddamn it, Cass I want to--"  
"Have sex with me?" Cass smiled and gripped him tighter. "I'm not as experienced as you with sex. I'm not experienced with men at all. I just want to make sure I'm not… fucking this up, as you would say."  
"Yeah… I'm not experienced with men either." He paused, thinking about the times he'd… "Uh, not really. Maybe a little. But… oh Jesus, Castiel, just fuck me okay. We'll figure the rest out later."  
Cass chuckled in his ear. "I did not see us consummating our love in a cornfield. But if that is what you wish?"  
Dean glanced around. The fire burning in his body died a cold death. "Yeah. No. We can't do this here. I mean. We can. But… a bed would be better. And no dirt in places dirt isn't supposed to be… and there might be snakes in here.  
He found a blanket to wrap his naked angel in for the ride into Sioux Falls. Castiel hummed along with the music on the radio. It was almost like any time in the past, but with Cass sitting there naked as the day he was born… not that Castiel was born. Or that he was born as the human he became… anyway, Dean tried not to think about what had happened in the cornfield. He tried to keep his mind off what might happen when they found a place to stay for the night… and keep his eyes on the road and his hands on the wheel.  
He thought to stop at a motel, there was one just outside town that he and Sam had stayed at many times. It was nice enough. But it seemed weird to take a guy to a cheap motel. And he wanted more than that with Cass… than a cheap one night in a cheap roadside dive and a couple beers after.  
He passed what was left of Singer Salvage and hit the brakes. He’d forgotten Jody had told him the place was still standing. The last time he’d driven past here, only the burned-out husk of the house remained.   
The house stood right where they’d left it when they’d fled from the leviathans all those years ago. Hell, Dean half expected Bobby to come tromping out the door ready to douse him with holy water or something.  
Castiel shrugged, his eyes sad. “Bobby wanted you to have his house. He considered you to be his son.”  
Dean pretended the stinging behind his eyes was just dirt from the cornfield. “I know,” he said. He turned into the drive and parked at the back door. He turned off Baby and sat there in the dark. “Are you hungry? Is there… anywhere you want to go? I mean…”  
“I’m nervous too,” Castiel said softly. “If you have something you’d like to do. I would like to do that with you… you know… instead.”  
That he could hear the nerves in Cass’s voice made Dean’s nerves all that more obvious. “No…” he squeaked, and cleared his voice. “We should…” he almost said get this over with, but he didn’t. “We should go inside. See what’s… I mean. It’s been eight years since we were here.”  
“It will be just as he left it.” Castiel opened his door. The hinges creaked. And Dean shivered. He wasn’t afraid. No, he was afraid at all. But… he wasn’t brave either. Castiel leaned in again and gave him the cock headed puppy dog look. “Come on, Dean. It’s time.”  
Dean climbed out of the car as if the seat was on fire. It was time. So very time… to… uh… get this… yeah. Okay.   
He found the key in the place it had always been, and opened the kitchen door. He didn’t turn the lights on. He didn’t need to. Castiel seemed to glow, just ever so softly, and Dean let him light the way through the house to the living room where he and Sam usually bunked when they stayed. His bed roll was tucked into the corner. Sam’s beside his. Though, Sam usually slept on the couch. How he’d fit his oversized body on the couch and been comfortable was something Dean never did understand.  
“Okay,” he said, standing in the middle of the room while Castiel dropped the blanket. “So… how do we do this?”  
“How do you usually do this?” Castiel queried, the overly curious, unworldly, confused angel back. “Is this a pizza man situation?”  
“A what?” Dean had no idea what the hell Cass was talking about.  
Cass sighed and Dean felt his back hit a wall, and remembered that night Castiel had watched porn and… Cass’s lips touched his own, and he didn’t care that Cass had learned his technique from a porno… as long as he kissed Dean like that. Again.  
And touched him. All of him. Slowly. In the dark, while his angelic grace burned hot and bright enough to keep Dean… safe. He felt safe. In Cass’s arms. He always had.  
He stopped over thinking and let himself… feel. And oh, god, it felt so good. The things Cass did to him with his hands, and his mouth, and his body. His beautiful body, so soft, and so hard in all the right places… lay Dean on the bedroll, and loved him, until Dean forgot he’d ever thought wanting this was wrong.  
And when his body gave out, and Dean couldn’t keep his eyes open a second later, his angel wrapped him in arms of softest steel, and Dean slept. Safe. For the first time… probably in his whole life.  
Fire and Rain

"Dean!"   
He heard his name shouted. Something broke. Sounded like a door. He'd kicked in enough to know what that sounded like. Heavy thudding footsteps, as if a giant  
"DEAN!"  
"Oh, god, Sammy." Terror raced through him. Sam was in trouble. He had to get to Sam.   
The hot body pressed to his, shifted, grumbled, and draped an arm over his hip.   
Dean realized two things, simultaneously… okay three. He was on the floor. He was naked. And Sam wasn't in trouble.  
He was.  
He grabbed the quilt he'd dragged off Bobby's bed and pulled it over their bodies as the lumbering giant stopped lumbering.  
"Dean?" He didn't shout anymore. He sounded… well, he sounded like Sam when Sam was trying to keep his shit together.   
The face nuzzling his neck mumbled. "Morning, Sam." He grumbled a bit, then yawned. "I assume it's morning."  
"Cas… tiel?" Sam's voice went three octaves higher, the last octave hitting levels only dogs could hear. "You're alive?"  
"Mm." Cass rolled onto his back. And Dean hid his face in the pillow. Cass's scent so strong there he fought back tears. "Obviously."  
Cass grunted again. "Good morning Eileen. Nice to see you."  
Someone, not Sam, giggled. He'd never heard Eileen giggle before. He wasn't sure she could. She didn't speak, though.  
"Well, yes. I am well. Thank you for asking." Cass replied to her sign. Dean didn't want to know what she said. He just lay there, his face buried in the pillow. He was naked, on the floor, with a man. And he didn't know how to explain that… away.  
"Dean is well, too. He is… well, yes. I suppose. And yes, I agree. It is about time. Yes, I know… everyone knew. But… us…. Well, maybe if someone had said something sooner… or…"  
"Dean?" That wasn't Cass's voice. Or Eileen’s. It was Sam's. More to the point, that was Sam's Doctor Phil voice that he used to soothe terrified people into trusting him. "It's okay. Uh… so… I'm… happy you finally figured it out. I mean, man, all these years of the two of you eye-fucking each other has been sheer torture to watch. But--"  
"We did not eye fuck each other," Dean growled.   
Someone else laughed. It wasn't Eileen. It was female. "Well, yeah, there was eye-fucking. My dad's meat suit eye-fucking a butch dude… it was… surreal."  
"Oh, my god." Another female voice intruded. "Well. I guess that explains so much," Jody said.  
"Are we selling tickets or something?" Dean grumbled into the pillow.   
"Yeah, we're making a killing… Dean and Castiel sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Claire laughed. "Okay, yeah, that's just… weird now. I should go… hey Kaia, Patience… Alex, stay outside. There are naked dudes in here. Old naked dudes."  
Cass sat up beside him. There was more laughter and footsteps. Dean clenched his hand in the quilt and tried to unlock his jaw. When it was quiet, he whispered, "Are they gone yet?"  
"Yes," Cass pulled another blanket off the couch. "Are you okay?"  
"I'll be fine when I put some clothes on." With clothes on, he wouldn't feel so… exposed.  
"Speaking of clothes. I don't have any."  
"I have something in the car that might fit you. We can find you a trench coat…" he rolled onto his hip and sat up. And knew without looking that they weren't entirely alone. "Hey, Sammy."  
"Hey, Dean," Sam replied. He sounded like he did every other morning. "I'm not leaving so you may as well face me."  
Dean looked at Cass's hand resting on the floor between them. He wanted so badly to reach for it. He needed the contact to make him brave enough to face… Sam.  
Cass reached for his hand. And held it gently in his. He twined their fingers together. And waited.  
Dean dragged in a ragged breath and slowly lifted his head to face his brother.  
Sam crouched on the floor, his big body taking up most of the room. He looked so happy. Dean could feel his happiness radiating from across the room. But he had tears in his eyes. Tears of pain.  
Dean didn't so much as bat an eye, but Sam blinked and the tears dripped slowly down his cheeks. "I'm not Dad, Dean. I'm not going to condemn you for finally allowing yourself to… I mean, I've known for years. I was waiting for you to figure it out. There's no shame here. I want you to know that. I love you so much. And I love that you are going to finally find your happiness. With Castiel. And… that's all I have to say. So… I'm just going to go outside and figure out how the hell Bobby's house is exactly the way we left it eight years ago. Because this place was blown to hell and back and I don't get it. I just don't get it."  
Dean let Cass drape the quilt over his shoulder, he let Cass's arm stay draped over his shoulder as well. "Yeah, well, apparently, he left it to us."  
"To you. Dean. Bobby left this place to you. You're the mechanic in the family. I guess he wanted you to have something to keep you sane. I don't know."  
"You mean with all the junkers out there or…" He looked around the library where they'd spent so much of their lives for a few short years after their dad died. "Or was I supposed to be the next him?"  
"Don't know. Both, maybe." Sam rocked on his heel and stood up with a groan. "Mmm, I'm getting too old for this shit. Maybe if there were still monsters in the world… but now… huh. We're alive and we're not wanted for murder. And there's not a monster to be found. Maybe…" He shrugged. "Well, doesn't matter. Just get dressed. We're going to breakfast. And…" he turned back, his eyes still shimmering, and smiled. "I love you, Dean." His gaze flicked to Cass. "And, Castiel… you take care of him."  
"Always."  
Big lumbering giant steps ended with the slamming of a door that needed to be fixed.   
Dean didn't know how long he sat on the floor holding Cass's hand. Cass let him have the time to compose his thoughts. Maybe Cass needed time too.  
"It's Jack's gift to you, Dean. He tried to bring Bobby back for you, but Bobby wanted to stay in heaven. He's at peace. Bobby told him about the house. And how he'd planned for you and Sam to have a home when he was gone."  
"Makes sense, I guess. I'm not sure if I want to settle down and deal scrap metal for the rest of my life, though. I just never…"  
"Saw a life after hunting?"  
"Something like that. I mean there was always going to be something going bump in the night. I figured I'd go out guns blazing, fighting vampires or something. I never thought…"  
"About the monsters," Cass said, haltingly. As if there was something he wasn't supposed to tell. "They're not exactly gone. Jack returned the creatures that were once human back to their true forms. He couldn't completely do away with the born creatures. But for a while at least… the violent ones are dormant."  
"So, they'll be back?" Dean knew it was too good to be true.  
"One day. But not for a very long time. Not in your lifetime. Or maybe two lifetimes after yours. But one day, yes."  
"Well, I guess that's something." Dean leaned his head on Cass's shoulder and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Cass…" there was so much he needed to know. So much he wanted to ask.   
"You know, I think I'm starving. And… maybe…" Cass sighed. "I think I'd like to not wear the trench anymore. If it's okay with you. I think of it as more the uniform of the heaven of old. And… that heaven is gone. And I'm…"  
"You're human now," Dean knew what he was going to say. Somehow, he'd sensed the change in his angel as they slowly sank to earth.  
"Yes… and no. I am still an angel of the…" he stumbled. "Of heaven. I'm an angel of heaven and when I'm ready I'll return to my post… but for now, I'm… my powers are dormant. I will… I would like to be with you… to be by your side… to grow old with you. And I will grow old. That was the deal. You made the choice. On earth or in heaven. I gave up heaven when you chose earth."   
He took Dean's hand and clutched it to his heart.   
Dean swallowed hard and nodded. The tears he'd fought for so long came unbidden. "Oh, Cass, that's all I want. To be with you. To raise…" Dean had to stop, there were so many truths he had to face. "I don't know what I want. I just want you. The rest will sort itself out. I guess."  
Castiel smiled and clasped Dean's face with gentle hands. "We have so many years ahead of us, to sort all that out. Right now, we'll start here." He closed his eyes and pulled Dean close and kissed him.   
A toe-curling, soul-searing kiss that set the brand on his arm to burning and… "First thing we need to do is get a new front door… and a big bed. And… oh." Dean pushed his angel onto the floor, and not caring who might be watching… took his angel to heaven.

Livin’ on a Prayer

Sam waited in Baby for his brother. The ladies grabbed Eileen and took her to get food. He leaned the seat back and opened his computer.   
There was so much he needed to know. So much he needed to ask Castiel. But… after eleven years of watching the two of them dance around each other like oblivious moths to a flame, he could wait a little longer for them to get the thrill of discovery out of their systems.  
He'd walked back in to find them… he remembered something Rowena had said once… about fifth base. He'd had to look it up on Urban dictionary, but yeah, his brother finally got to fifth base… and he was better off waiting in the car.  
He skipped looking for things that go bump in the night and started searching for people. People they'd lost. If Bobby's house had miraculously risen from literal ashes, then what else had changed?  
He started with Jessica.  
After all this time, his heart belonged to Eileen, but if Jessica had returned…  
He closed the laptop after searching for hours for Charlie. But Charlie Bradbury had never really existed, so he gave up. So far, every name he'd searched had turned up with their original obits… and maybe that was how it should be.  
Dean ran out of the house, flipping the collar on his shirt up. He had that just got laid look on his face… but this time it was different. He looked… the smile, that was what was different. The smile was real. Not his charm-the-pants-off-any-female-on-the-planet smile. Not his obnoxious fuck-boy grin either. This was… Dean… beaming with pure happiness.  
Sam felt the dagger in his heart. He'd watched Dean hide his face in shame just a couple of hours ago and he'd ached for him. He'd wanted him to know... Hell, Sam should have told him years ago that he would love him no matter what. Dean wouldn't have listened. Yet Sam had watched him flirt and be flirted with by men and watched the longing in his eyes… that Dean coldly dismissed, so no, he wasn't ready to listen. But Sam should have tried, at least.  
He'd known something had happened days ago when Cass had sacrificed himself. He'd seen Dean lose his mind when Cass had died in the past. This time was different. This time he'd been… dead. There had been nothing left in his eyes this time. There was no grief. Just… cold acceptance, and that terrified Sam.  
There had been nothing in his eyes since they left Chuck on that lake shore. There had been no relief. No hope. Castiel had gone to super angel hell… for him. And they had looked for him after Jack had disappeared, but Cass hadn't turned up.   
"Hey." Dean yanked the back door open and reached in for his bag. "Let me get Cass something to wear and we'll be ready to go to breakfast."  
Sam checked the time and grinned. "Breakfast was hours ago, Dean. Jody is at work, and the girls are showing Eileen around town. We have a room at a hotel. So… I was…" Dean ran off while Sam was talking. Sam smiled again and shook his head. "Dean!"  
He followed and waited in Bobby's kitchen. He checked the fridge and found eight-year-old beers.   
Opening two he sat at the table just as the shower upstairs came on. Dean jogged down the stairs. And stopped at the door to the kitchen. He looked uneasy.  
Sam had his laptop open again. Looking for Kevin. And waited while Dean cleared his throat and eased into the room.  
"Isn't it too early for beer?" Dean picked up the open bottle and stared at it as if it was from outer space, then with a shrug, he lifted it to his lips and drained it. "Damn, that's good."  
Sam laughed. Felt good to laugh again. "For a beer that had blown up eight years ago… pretty good."  
"Yeah." Dean looked around the kitchen. Bobby hadn't been the best housekeeper back in the day. "This place… it looks like it did the last time we were here. I swear… I found some of our stuff upstairs."  
Sam scrolled over the pages looking for… just anything. "And Bobby? Have you heard anything? Is he… either Bobby?"  
Dean shook his head, sadness in his eyes. "Cass said OG Bobby stayed in heaven with Mom and Dad and Rufus. He said Bobby and Rufus were bickering like an old married couple over a chess game when he saw them. He didn't want to come back. Not without Rufus. And Rufus told Jack where to stick himself."  
Sam could picture crusty old Rufus doing exactly that. He laughed. And Dean smiled. "What?"  
Dean stopped smiling and got that betrayed innocent look in his green eyes. "What? What! I… just, haven't heard you laugh like that in…" He went back to the fridge for another beer and came back with a box of pizza. "Huh… wonder if this will kill me if I eat it?"  
"If all the bacon cheeseburgers you eat haven't killed you yet… then I don't know what will." Sam found an article about British hunter Mick. He was running a school in England now. With… "Huh… Ketch is in London… with Mick."  
"Mick?" Dean chewed on a slice, a perplexed look on his face.   
"Your boyfriend from season twelve. The one Ketch killed and left in a trash bin."  
Dean pointed the pizza at him. "Not my boyfriend… actually, I thought he was yours."  
"Nah man, Mick was seducing you to the dark side… and you were responding… I didn't… uh… never mind, what were you going to say… about me?"  
Dean pulled out the chair across from him and straddled it. He shrugged again and waved his hand between them, indicating all of Sam. "Nothing… just you're happy. It's good. It's been a long time coming. That's all. About time one of us got something good out of this crap life."  
"You got Cass." Sam reminded him. And watched his ears turn pink as he choked on an eight-year-old pepperoni. He reached out and grabbed Dean's hand before he could retreat back into the cold barely functioning shell of a man, he'd been most of their adult lives. "NO. Dean. I meant what I said. I am so SO okay with you and Castiel… together. I want you to be happy. I want you to stop putting yourself last. I want you to grab onto happiness with both hands and hold on to it for dear life. I've wanted that for you… and for Castiel. That's all I want. You're my brother and I love you. And Dean… he loves you. He's… he's our family. It's right."  
Dean nodded, but wouldn't look up from the table. "Sammy, I…" he set the pizza down and took a swig of beer to wash it down. "I don't know when… it seems like I've…" there were tears in his voice now. "I've loved him for so long, I don't even remember the exact moment when. And I wanted to tell him. So many times. But… he's so… you know how he is. Like this clueless puppy and I thought so many times that he felt what I did… but I reminded myself that he's an angel and they don't feel like we do… and I convinced myself there was something wrong with me. That he was my best friend. My other brother. And I…" He wiped his eyes before looking at Sam. "He gave up his wings for me, Sam."  
That stunned Sam. "Cass is human… again?"   
Dean nodded. "More or less. He said he would grow old… with me. And… god…" He paused again… "We have to stop saying that, considering... You know."  
"Sounds weird to say, Jack, help me," Sam agreed. And Dean grinned, but his eyes still shimmered.   
"Yeah… our boy… all grown up and God now. Seems so… strange."  
The shower turned off and Dean looked longingly up the stairs.   
"You know what? I think I'm going to go find Eileen and go to the hotel. And let you and Cass… uh… catch up."  
He looked around the kitchen as he closed his laptop. "Hey, Dean… what are you going to do with Bobby's house?"  
Dean followed his gaze to the grimy paint and the sagging furniture. "I don't know. There's the bunker, that's been home for so long now…"  
"There aren't any monsters left to hunt." Sam pointed out, and Dean looked as if he was going to say something… but didn't. "Maybe… and hear me out… maybe it's time. You know. To think about a real home."  
Dean looked at the ceiling above as the sound of footsteps thudded overhead. "White picket fences and punching a time clock and…" he looked Sam in the eye and grinned that self-satisfied cock-sure I-know-something-you-don't-know-baby-brother look and said… "Eileen is pregnant. I'm going to be an uncle. Sammy…" His grin grew fucking evil… "Good job. And on the first try too."  
Sam growled and hefted the salt shaker off the table. "Son of a bitch… Dean… you had to go and make it dirty." He rolled the heavy shaker in his hand, wondering if it would make a pleasing sound when it bounced off Dean's hard head when his words hit him… "Wait… what? Pregnant? How do you know?" He dropped the salt and was on his feet. "Eileen? My Eileen?"  
"Yeah, Sammy. Castiel felt it… you know. When it happened… and then… he left his wings behind and…" Dean flipped the chair over, getting to him. "Sam…" he wrapped Sam in his arms. "This… this is what I want… for you…"  
Sam leaned over his shoulder and squeezed his brother. "For us. Dean. We're going to have a baby. It's…"  
"A miracle…" Dean said.  
"Destiny," Castiel, wearing Dean's clothes, said from the doorway. "Your work is done… there is peace for now, as the scripture foretold in the book of Wayward Sons."  
Castiel opened the pizza box and shoved a slice into his mouth as if he was starving… "You know… I think… I like this kind of pie best. You know… maybe… I'll learn to bake now that I can… oh beer… yeah, that too. Pie and beer. That is the best idea. What do you think, Dean? We can make pie and beer."  
"That sounds like a plan… Angel."  
Sam pushed his brother away and left them to make googly eyes at each other.  
He stopped on the way out the door and turned back. Dean running a bar and building classic cars seemed the logical path… but… well, as long as it was with Cass then… maybe Dean wouldn't need to hunt things to kill the demons in his soul ever again.  
He stepped out into the early summer sun, feeling the warmth on his skin after what felt like years of living in the cold.  
He spun out the tires, as Kansas came on the radio… repeating Cass's words… And Sam drove into the sunset to find his peace.

What a Fool Believes

"That's the way you're going to leave them?" Chuck sneered as Becky closed the laptop. A satisfied smirk on her face. "A chapped ass monkey can write a better ending than that?"  
Becky clicked off the lamp on her desk and leaned back in the chair.  
"Bold of you to assume I wrote that ending, my dear son." She gathered a few things from the desk. "The boys are writing their own stories. I can only type what I see. I can't meddle. Unlike you. Sam gets to live his picket fence life with a wife who loves him and children who will adore him. No more killing the women he loves to torture him. And Dean… well, when you queerbait, and the queer angel takes the bait… you should deliver or… you're just a cock tease. Dean and Castiel were pre-ordained. By you. The day you sent out that urgent directive to save him from hell... You sent him to Dean… only to kill him over and over… to watch your toy suffer. And that will never happen again. Not as long as I have breath in this frail body."  
Chuck watched her power down the office he'd stolen from her to write his magnum opus. He heard a car door slam outside. And children shouting "Mom". He saw her smile… a smile she'd never shown him. For the boys who called her name, shouting something about catching a fish. And something terrible dawned on him… "It was you?"   
She turned to him, a look of feigned innocence on her face. "Whatever do you mean Yewwy?"  
"Castiel. When Lucifer snapped him into oblivion… he returned. I never wrote him back into the story. I wrote him out. Over and over, but he just kept coming back. I thought it was… Death. Dad. I thought… but it was you. Wasn't it?"  
She beamed and took a bow. Like the diva, she believed herself to be. "Guilty. Well, let's just say, that little Becky and her love of Winchester slash was the real savior of the gays… she just didn't know it yet. Part of me was awake, Yewwy… I'm sorry, Chuck. And… son… you shouldn't have meddled. You should have left them alone. You should have left Dean Winchester alone. If you'd read your own book you would have known that Dean Winchester would be your undoing. And Castiel… he might have been a disgraced archangel you used to do your dirty work… but Castiel, loved humanity more than you, and Dean Winchester above all humans. Together… with their son, Jack… they defeated the greatest villain of all time. They defeated you. So yes, gay love… my dear… saved this little blue world that I've grown fond of. And you can't meddle… but you can watch them, from afar, become the men they were always meant to be."  
She turned off the lights, leaving him in the dark with the screen in his mind, paused at Sam spinning out the tires on Eileen’s red car.  
"So, I'm supposed to do what? Live out the rest of my miserable life locked in my room, like a misbehaved child?"  
She smiled. And Chuck shrank into the wall, he was chained to. "If the punishment fits… wear it," She said, and closed the door behind her, locking it from the outside.   
He could hear her praising her new children. Her mortal children… and burned with jealousy.  
He burned with jealousy for years. Locked there in that room. He could hear her children grow up, happy, healthy. He heard her with her mortal husband. He never saw her again. He never saw anyone again. He was locked in the dark, with the Sam and Dean Winchester story his only company.

In the End

Dean and Castiel kept Bobby's house. Together they fixed it up and made it a home. They got a big bed and did the most… incredible, dirty, violent… things to each other. Dean started as a mechanic as Bobby had wanted. Restoring and selling the classic cars, he found buried in the junkyard was how he made a living. The man had a gift with machines, the way he kept that old Impala running was almost supernatural. The money he made from the cars he used to buy a bar in town with the Novack girl and her shy girlfriend. And Castiel, his most powerful warrior, opened a bakery and pizzeria. Specializing in pie. All kinds of pie.   
As for Sam, he went back to school. At first, he went to law school, but found it wasn't to his taste anymore. He ended up teaching courses on supernatural lore… which, Chuck had to admit was fitting given his special expertise in his hunting days.  
Eileen gave Sam two sons. She jokingly offered to name one Dean Jr. But that was quickly nixed by the brothers. They named one Robert Dean, the other John Samuel. And a daughter, named after Mary and Eileen’s mother. But Eileen wasn't the stay at home type… she started teaching ASL at the college where Sam taught, and with Sam, she opened a yoga and self-defense dojo near Dean's bar and Cass's bakery.  
But the love of a good man couldn't keep Dean Winchester from growing twitchy for long. There was no such thing as old hunters. He longed for the life and would have gone insane if Jody hadn't come to him for help solving a grizzly series of murders.  
Then the FBI came for him. As a special consultant to the Sioux Falls PD, his investigative talents earned him the real badge he'd flashed most of his life. And with Sam by his side and Castiel in tow, Dean Winchester lived his dream.  
In the end, Sam went first.   
He didn't go out guns blazing as they'd always envisioned… he went out quietly a few days after his beloved Eileen passed in her sleep… of old age.  
"Sam?" Dean felt his brother falter beside him on the path to Bobby's house. They'd never stopped calling it Bobby's house despite living there for fifty years. He wrapped his arms around his brother and helped him up the stairs.  
"I'm… so tired, Dean. So tired." Sam's voice a mere whisper as Dean helped him onto the sofa. He sank to his knees and held his brother's hand. "So tired."  
His long white hair as lustrous as it ever was, hid the lines in his face. To Dean, he was still beautiful. So very beautiful. "Would you like some water?" Dean asked, but he knew in his heart that it was time.   
Sam shook his head. "No… just… hold my hand okay. I'm… ready. So ready… to lay down this burden…" he reached out a frail hand and cupped Dean's chin. "I love you… brother," he said and closed his eyes. His hand dropped into his lap. There was no long drawn out, sad goodbye. Just… love.  
"Drive safe, Sam," Dean said, holding onto the hand in his as another hand gripped his shoulder. The same shoulder that sometimes still burned as hot as the day he'd been marked nearly sixty years back. "See you on the other side."  
He rested his free hand on the hand on his shoulder and kissed the knuckles he held. There were no tears.  
"Dean?" The gruff voice of his angel filled him with peace. He sat on the floor; his strength gone. His angel's eyes glowed a bright celestial blue, his hair turned brown again, wings of every color grew from his back. "Ready?"  
Dean nodded and let go---  
~ ~ ~  
Sam opened his eyes, and looked down… "Where are we?"  
"Together," Dean said… as the chimney of Bobby's house disappeared below. Above them only sky. Castiel's wings the only sound as the clouds swallowed them… "We're going home, Sam. We're going home."

The Unforgiven

The screen went blank.   
Chuck sat in the darkness of his prison. Alone. There were no voices outside the door to keep him company now. He was forgotten. His favorite show, gone… the ending leaving him angry and unsatisfied. How could they just give up like that… and grow old… and die. Without him.  
The silence grew louder as the days passed with no relief and no release.  
Years passed it seemed.   
And then one day, cold, alone, and hungry, he drifted off to sleep.  
And awoke to the strangest dream.  
The light was so bright he could barely see. When his vision cleared, he found himself free of his shackles. His hunger gone. He stood, for the first time in he knew not how long. He didn't hurt.   
"Hello, Chuck," the once familiar voice from some forgotten dream drifted from the mist… and the mist cleared as if the voice was its master, leaving Chuck standing in a room of purest light.  
He wasn't alone. No. He knew the faces of those who waited for him, flanked out in a Vee… there was his beloved Gabriel, with his horn. Rafael… Balthasar… the one he'd named Cassiel with his pretty blue eyes and forever impish face… and the one just opposite Cass… he'd never thought to see again… Sam… Now Samael… with his white wings, and deadly eyes. And Samael stood behind the one with eyes of green and wings of black… with chrome details in the feathers designed to elicit awe or… terror.  
"Dean?" Chuck squeaked. His favorite human stood before him, the scars of his life on earth worn proudly as he wielded his heavenly sword. He smiled, the cold predator he'd once been, beaming from his eyes.   
He'd earned his wings, by Chuck's own rules. He'd sacrificed himself for the good of humanity… over and over. And had risen to his rightful place. "I'm so proud of you… Dean." He'd grovel. If that was what he was meant to do to win this man's approval.  
Dean just smiled and spread his wings as he lowered his sword. There was a twinkle in his deadly green eyes and for a moment Chuck had hope. The twitch of his beautiful lips, so very Dean-like in life, became a cold smirk and Chuck felt the full brunt of that terror wash over him. "Bye, Chuck."  
And Chuck fell… through the clouds, and the earth, into the darkness.   
He landed in a small, dank room, barely big enough for him to breathe.  
"Hello… Chuckles." The demonic voice, sounding vaguely poncy and oh so familiar… chuckled.  
"Crowley?" Chuck recognized him. The self-styled king of hell who'd grown a soul and sacrificed himself… for Dean Fucking Winchester… who was up in his heaven… judging him.  
"The Archangel Deanstiel says to tell you, have a nice afterlife," Crowley laughed again. And with a snap of his fingers, the wall closed and Chuck was…  
Forgotten!

About Mercy Celeste

Hi, thank you for reading my ending to my all-time favorite show. My name is Marcia but I write professionally as Mercy Celeste. I have over 30 published works, in the romance genre. I write gay and straight romance.   
You can find me at mercyceleste.com 

This story is a work of my imagination, to help me cope with the painful ending of Supernatural. I do not own these characters and will profit in no way off them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first and probably only fanfiction attempt.  
> I wrote this to help myself process and heal from the ending.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I do not own any of these characters.


End file.
